The New Hokage, New Ninja
by xxGothicGoddessxx
Summary: A new generation is welcomed to Konoha, with its new Hokage and ninja how will it fair against the world's dangers? Pairings, NaruSaku/SasuTema/ShinIno/KibaHina and more... Please read its better then it sounds...I promise!


**The Next Hokage, New Ninja (Chapter One: Uzumaki Morning)**

**Panda: I don't own Naruto...if I did TemaSasu would happen and Gaara would be mine 3**

* * *

"Sarako your gonna be late if you don't wake up!" Sakura yelled to her eldest daughter, who was just sleeping the day away upstairs. "Aw let her sleep Sakura-Chan she looks so peaceful" her husband whispered from behind her. Wrapping strong arms around her shoulders. She smiled leaning her head back to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Naruto, she's a ninja now and should be treated as such" Naruto shrugged. "I slept in a few times before and I still managed to make it too..." she interupted. "To Hokage I know Naruto, but she's not you. You can't expect her to be just like you" he sighed not wanting an agruement this early in the morning. "Fine, I'll go wake her" watching his figure disapear upstairs Sakura couldn't help but smile. Even if he was Hokage Naruto, he still put his postion as a father above else...

"Five more minutes...please?" teary blue eyes slowly opened to her father's figure. "I'm sorry, but mom wants you up now sweety" Naruto whispered gently rocking his daughter's shoulders back and fourth trying to wake her. "No, daddy please? I wanna sleep" Sarako whined crawling further into the covers. "Oh come on? You don't wanna go to school?" he asked pulling the covers away from her young face. "No! The kids tease me!" at this point Sakura walked upstairs.

"They tease you!? Who are they!?" Sarako pulled the covers over her head, scared by her father's voice. Sakura placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Naruto let me talk to her okay?" he nodded still pissed at the idea of anyone teasing his little Sarako. "Sweety why do they tease you?" her mother's clam voice sent relief down her body. "They, they tease me cause of...these!" she cried pointing to the two whisker marks that stained her cheeks. Sakura felt her heart break...'Just like Naruto' went through her head.

It was true that even though Sarako had no traces of the Kyuubi she still inherited the marks. Naruto was furious the day she was born with them. He asked Kyuubi why this had happened but the fox had no answers. Sarako was the girl-version of her father. Long blond hair, and emotional blue eyes. Sakura had been crushed at first. Every mother hopes that their child will inherit something from them. It cheered her up to know that Sarako had gotten her talents in healing jutsu from Sakura as well as her temper which Naruto said was a curse.

"Listen to me baby, your just unqiue and theres nothing wrong with that. If the marks really bother you so much then you can use some of my cover-up to hide them? But then you'd just be showing a false you" Sakura told her daughter before leaving her room. Her mother's words sunk into Sarako's mind and being a fake didn't sound right. "I'll just ignore them! After all I'm Uzumaki Sarako! Daughter of Hokage Naruto!" she cheered jumping off her bed and running to the shower.

Naruto overheard his daughter's shout and smiled. "Thats my girl" he whispered walking back downstairs. "Well got to go to work, see you later Sakura-chan" quickly kissing Sakura's lips he left. Sakura smiled, a sad memory came back into her mind. On Naruto's 19 birthday Tsuande was dying. He had been crushed, she was as close as blood as she could have been. Her last act as Hokage was passing the title to Naruto, the boy she considered her son. Tears builded in Sakura's green eyes. "We miss you Tsuande-sama" Naruto lost a mother and Sakura had lost a dear friend.

"Bye mom! I'll see you later!" her daughter's young voice broke Sakura's flashback. She looked down at her daughter, for 12 she sure was short. 'Another Naruto trait' laughing mentaly. Sarako had her long blond hair in a high ponytail letting her bangs rest on her forhead. Bright blue eye's shining and her clothing was simple. A pair of dark blue ninja pants and an orange t-shirt. "Sarako why orange? Wouldn't you like pink better?" Sakura said her. Sarako laughed "Nah, orange is better bye mom!" and raced out the door to meet her team. Sakura sighed, "Maybe you'll be more like me..." she whispered rubbing her swollen stomach.

* * *

**Panda**: _My first Naruto fanfiction. Hope I didn't make Sakura or Naruto too ooc. I like them as a couple, and Sarako seemed like a good name. **Please read & review, they really mean alot to me.**_

**(Next Chapter)**  
_Uchiha Mornings_


End file.
